


Babysitter

by peterickswhore



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Babysitting, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick's 16 and convinced he doesn't need a babysitter but changes his mind when he finds out it's Pete





	Babysitter

**Patrick's POV**

"Mom I don't need a fucking babysitter, I'm not a kid"

Despite the fact I've been yelling and arguing for the last hour my mother doesn't give up. She's going out tonight and insisted I needed a babysitter even though I'm 16 and capable of looking after myself.

I sulk for a while but even then she doesn't let up so I go to my room to practise guitar. I play until I hear my mom yelling for me then huff and go downstairs. I'm about to complain some more but then I see a gorgeous tattooed guy sitting on our couch. For a second I think I'm hallucinating since there's no way a hot older guy should be sitting on our couch drinking coffee from my Bowie mug.

I stand frozen, staring at him until he looks up and gives me a smile. The fact there's a hint of milk on his top lip makes my heart skip several beats and effectively makes me forget how to talk.

When my mother bustles back into the kitchen she rolls her eyes at how I'm silent then points to the guy "Patrick this is Pete, your babysitter. He's Dale's kid, you know Dale from down the street"

I still stare silently while Pete gets to his feet and comes over to ruffle my hair "Hey kid, nice to see you"

If he wasn't so hot I'd smack him and tell him never to call me kid again but instead I gape like a toddler. As if his tattoo sleeves weren't bad enough I can see a hint of ink under his shirt and it's driving me crazy.

I endure a few more torturous minutes of trying to be functional before my mom goes upstairs to get dressed. Now it's just me and Pete and I really didn't think this through because this might be even worse. At least with my mom she could talk and make up for my awkwardness but now she's not here.

Pete watches me silently so I shuffle my feet and try not to run out of the room. When Pete walks up to me again and taps my cheek I gasp and look up at him, totally unsure what I'm supposed to do.

Pete seems pretty concerned about me so he tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear then murmurs "Hey you good? Please don't die while I'm babysitting you because that'd look really fucking bad on a resume"

That's silly enough to make me giggle so I fix my eyes on that hint of ink under his shirt and try to form coherent words "I'm fine, I'm just really awkward"

"That's ok, awkward is cute"

"Awkward is only cute when it's a pretty girl playing innocent to get you to fuck her, not in this situation"

Pete looks shocked at that but he chuckles softly and tucks another piece of my hair away "You have that happen to you a lot huh? All the girls trying to get you inside them?"

"Never, you seem like the kind of guy who'd like that though"

"I don't mind it but I prefer guys"

My mouth falls open again at that but luckily I hear my mom coming down the stairs before I have to answer. Pete quickly steps back from me so I try to not look guilty as my mom walks in.

She tells Pete some more stuff he should remember then gives him her phone number before leaving. Usually she hates leaving me alone or with someone she doesn't know but I guess Pete made a really good impression.

Once we're alone I'm terrified Pete's going to continue the conversation from before but he just flops on the couch. I shuffle my feet awkwardly for a bit until Pete gives me an easy smile "So kid what do you wanna do? Your mother left us money for takeout for later but we've got time until then. I know you're not a kid and probably don't wanna hang out with your babysitter but I'm here if you want anything"

I was a little scared he'd insist on doing stuff with me but now that he's telling me to go I'm a little sad. I don't know what I actually want but I just nod and scurry back to my room.

For the next hour I play some more guitar, working out some cool things to send to my best friend Joe, until the door opens. Pete comes in holding a pizza and hops onto the bed with me, carefully avoiding all my papers.

We both eat a slice in silence then Pete easily slings an arm around my shoulders "Watcha working on man? I've heard you playing for ages and it all sounds really good"

No one except Joe, my mother and my band teacher have ever complimented me like that so I'm lost for words again. I excuse myself from talking by shoving more pizza in my mouth which gives me time to think.

"Um I'm just working on some random stuff"

"Just for fun?"

"Me and my friend Joe have wanted to like start a band or something. I know it's stupid but we both love music so we thought it'd be fun"

"That's awesome dude, I've been in a couple of bands and it's the best time"

"What do you play?"

"Bass but I'm pretty shit so I mostly just write lyrics and look pretty"

"You're definitely good at that"

I didn't even mean to flirt so when Pete smirks I'm super embarrassed but he just laughs easily. I've acted like a complete idiot almost every time I've talked to him but he doesn't seem to care. I don't know if he's just really chill or if people act like idiots in front of him all the time but I'm glad either way.

"You saying I'm good at lyrics?"

"I'm sure you are but I... I meant you're probably good at looking pretty"

Pete smirks and pulls me closer to his side as he picks up another piece of pizza.

We finish off the pizza then Pete gets me to play a few things for him. I haven't got full songs or anything but I play little bits and Pete seems happy about it. Eventually he talks me into singing and playing part of a green day song which I hesitantly do. I don't like singing much but I do it because I can't bare to say no to him.

When I finish Pete looks at me in awe and cups my cheek in his hand "You're fucking brilliant, you're going to be a star one day just wait and see"

"I'm really not, I'm too awkward and shy and ugly for that"

I'm playing with my papers, trying to avoid eye contact when Pete forces my head up with a frown "Don't ever call yourself ugly, you are shy and a little bit awkward but don't every call yourself anything less than beautiful"

"I'm not a girl Pete, I'm not beautiful and you don't have to pretend I am"

"Look at me Patrick, I'm not lying or trying to stroke your ego. I fucking hate it when beautiful boys don't know how beautiful they are, trust me, you're perfect"

Before I can even think about what he said Pete leans in to give me a feather light kiss on the forehead. I'm still in shock when he gives me a smile and makes some excuse before leaving.

I try to write some more music but all I can think about is Pete. I know I'm a teenage boy and that's nothing unusual but it just feels so weird to me. After a while of messing around I tell myself to stop being a pussy then go find Pete. He's on the couch watching Oprah so I wait in the doorway until he notices me. When he sees me he opens his arms so I hurry over to cuddle up against him.

It's kind of weird to have someone hold me but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I think the only person who's hugged me like this in ages is my mother so I'm loving it. Me and Joe hug occasionally but it's never like this and I never knew how much I was craving it.

We watch a couple of episodes before Pete turns off the tv and looks down at me "Hey there cutie"

"Hey"

"You don't mind this?"

"The opposite"

"Hm good to know, what do you wanna do now?"

"This"

I'm scared I'm being too forward but Pete doesn't seem to mind at all, instead holding me close. We walk about music and life and dumb stuff for a while then when I start getting sleepy we cuddle in silence.

I'm so happy in Pete's arms that at some point I drift off to sleep. I'm woken up by Pete lifting me off the couch into his arms and carrying me to my room. When Pete lies me down on my bed I make an unhappy noise and reach for him, missing his warmth. I wouldn't mind more cuddling but Pete sighs and whispers "Sleep baby, I'll be here if you need me, you're all fine"

I know it's stupid but I'm drowsy and happy so I gently grab his wrist and slur out "I'm gay too, shhhhhh it's a secret"

I know I shouldn't have said that but I couldn't care less. Pete's the first person I've ever come out to but it just feels right. I barely know him but I feel close to him and I know I can trust him with that secret.

For a second I worry Pete's grossed out but then he leans down to kiss my forehead again and whispers "Don't worry angel your secrets safe with me, sleep now"

Now I feel happier and more comfortable than ever so I drift off to sleep.

When I wake up Pete's gone so I worry for a second but there's no need. Once my mom hears what a good night it was she agrees for Pete to babysit me every Friday night. I think she's just happy I'm actually going to be spending time with someone other than Joe. Plus even though Pete's older and tattooed he's obviously made a great impression on her.

Quickly it becomes a tradition and Friday's become my favourite day. Spending time with Pete, eating take out, playing music and talking is by far one of my favourite things. We haven't talked about what I told him while I was half asleep but I don't think it's necessary. I told him the most personal thing about me and I know I can trust him with it which means everything.

After a few weeks of it I can confidently say Pete's one of my best friends, if not my best. I love Joe but I've never had a connection with someone the way I do with Pete.

Today I'm waiting eagerly, hoping that Pete will be early, as I do every week. To be honest he could turn up as early as he liked and I'd always be happy to see him. I know he turns up at 4 because that's when my mom pays him from but I still hope he'll be early. I can't deny I'm nervous that Pete's only friends with me because he's paid but I know it's more than that.

When he turns up 5 minutes early I sprint to the door and open it, smiling when I see Pete. He makes me so happy and I know it's stupid but just seeing his face never fails to make me smile.

Before long we're cuddled up on my bed as Pete reads me some of his new lyrics. At first he was hesitant to show me them but now he brings me almost everything he writes. It's amazing writing and gives me even more insight into Pete's mind so it means a lot to me that he trusts me with it.

An hour later we've got part of a song written when Pete stretches and gives me his dorky smile "How do you feel about going out somewhere? We always get take out but I thought we could try something different"

Going out is usually something I hate with a passion but even that doesn't seem as bad with Pete. When I agree Pete looks super happy but just laughs when I ask if I should change. He gives me another kiss on the forehead and tells me we're just going to Denny's so there's no point.

His forehead kisses are something I've loved since the very first time. It's so sweet and simple but makes me happy for hours afterwards. I don't know if it's totally platonic but I love it regardless of whether it is or not.

When we get to Denny's Pete's a complete gentleman and puts his arm around me as we walk in. This makes me so happy because it just makes me even more confident. Hugging me when we're alone is one thing but doing it in public where anyone could see is amazing. It just shows that he's not ashamed of me or embarrassed so I know our friendships so much more meaningful.

The whole meal is super nice because Pete sits next to me in a booth and keeps a hand on my thigh. We steal food from each other's meals and feed each other and it's almost like we're an actual couple. I've known from the start that's silly to hope for but I can't stop myself. I put it down to over the top teenage hormones but deep down I know it's because I'm falling in love with Pete.

I'm floating on a high so when Pete offers to pay I feel my heart flutter. The fact he's spending money he made babysitting me to pay for hanging out with me is so sweet. It's just like a real date and my imagination doesn't have to do anything at all to make this seem like more than it is.

As he pays Pete curls an arm around my shoulders so I snuggle against his side and slip a hand under his jacket. I'm half convinced I should ask him to actually date me but I hold myself back because that's too much.

I'm silent on the drive home then we go back to my bedroom without any question. Like always I curl up on the bed but Pete paces by the door until I reach a hand out for him "Pete come here, what's up?"

I can't help the little twinge in my heart that makes me think I might have annoyed him. He means a lot to me and even if we're just friends I don't want to loose him.

When he comes to sit on the side of my bed I reach out and touch his wrist gently "You good? You know you can talk to me"

"I... I'm just a little confused"

"Talk to me, tell me what's wrong"

"You, you're confusing me"

"Me? Did I do something?"

"You've done everything"

I look at Pete nervously but he doesn't seem angry or anything. He's looking at me with something foreign in his eyes and it scares me but I like it.

When Pete leans in to kiss my forehead he gives me a long kiss then rests his head against mine. We stay there for a long time before Pete moves and leans down to kiss my lips. We kiss for a long minute then Pete pulls back and looks at me terrified "I'm so sorry, that was a mistake baby"

"A... A mistake?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

"What if I want it again?"

Pete looks at his feet and I can see him struggling "Patrick you're 16"

"So? I'm not a kid, I'm basically an adult"

"But you're not, that's the thing, I'm 21 and you're not even 18 yet"

"But I'm legal, nothing we do is wrong"

"I don't care if it's legally wrong or not, it feels morally wrong"

"I promise it'll be ok, you know I'm mature and this is what we both want"

I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be and I've gotten to know Pete quite well. I know he's a good moral guy and really cares about people but he can be easily influenced. I definitely don't want to talk him into something he doesn't want but I want to show him that this is totally ok.

"Pete come here, let's just talk this out"

"I can't, I want you really bad but I know I can't have you"

"You can have me, you can have anything"

I thought that would convince Pete but instead he moves further away and quickly shakes his head "No, no way"

"Why Pete? You know I want you"

"You think you do but you don't, you don't know what you want. You're just a kid and the idea of getting with an older guy interests you but that's all it is. We'd date for a bit or sleep together a couple of times then you'd get bored and in a few years you'd hate yourself for it"

Pete looks really unhappy now so I silently put my arm around his waist. He lets me hold him until he calms down then he gently strokes my hair "Patrick I really like you but I know we can't do this"

"Why? Please talk to me, I'm not going to be a stupid emotional teenager, I just want to have a conversation about this"

"And that's why I like you, you're more mature than most people in their 20s that I've dated"

"So let's talk, a good adult conversation not a teenager trying to get an easy lay"

For the next hour we talk about all the issues we have and tell each other pretty much everything. Pete tells me he's terrified he's taking advantage of me or that I'm just messing around which is so not true. I tell him I'm a virgin and have never had a serious relationship and he takes it better than I expect. By the time we've talked about everything it's getting really late so Pete tucks me into bed affectionately. He hesitates for a second before kissing my forehead then walking out.

The next week is torturous. I only ever see Pete on Friday so I have to wait a whole week to see him again. I don't know where our relationship stands and I'm desperate to know how he feels and what we're going to do now.

When he turns up on Friday I'm internally freaking out and can barely say two words to him. We're both super awkward until my mom leaves then Pete comes to sit next to me and give me a hug.

"Hey baby, how've you been?"

"I've missed you, I couldn't stop thinking you'd decide you hated me and I'd never see you again. I don't even have your number or anything so I couldn't text you to check up on you"

That wasn't at all what I meant to say but now it's out in the open. Pete pulls me closer and pecks my check then takes my phone from my pocket. He plugs in his phone number and also tells me his instagram name in case I want to message him there. I've been stressing for a week about this and now Pete's solved all my problems and I'm so happy.

We cuddle happily until Pete lets out a little hum and leans down to kiss my lips. I moan against his lips and kiss back, eagerly moving into him for more. Pete easily wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me against him, holding me tight as he deepens the kiss. I'm super nervous so I focus on kissing back and rest my hands awkwardly on his chest.

When Pete pulls back I have no idea what to do with myself so I stare at the neck of his shirt then pull it to the side. I forgot about the tattoo that intrigued me when we first met but now I might be able to admire it.

Pete's watching me curiously so I look up at him and try to look sexy "Can I see this tattoo?"

"You want me to take my shirt off?"

"If you're ok with that"

For a second it looks like Pete will argue but then he nods and peels his shirt off. I wasn't expecting it to be that easy so I'm blinded by all the gorgeous tan and ink. There's the ring of thorns around Pete's neck which I've seen hints of and its even more hot when fully exposed. As if that wasn't bad enough there's another tattoo half hidden by the waist band of his pant that's taunting me.

I stare at that one until Pete snaps his fingers in my face and says "Eyes are up here baby"

When I look up he looks amused so I giggle and run a single finger over the exposed ink "This is kinda hot"

"It's shitty but it takes people's eyes in the right direction so I guess it does what it's supposed to"

"You want my eyes down here?"

"I want your eyes anywhere, I want you anywhere"

"How about naked on my knees?"

"That'd be cute but I think I'd prefer in bed in one of my hoodies cuddling me"

For a second I feel humiliated but then Pete presses another soft kiss to my mouth "I want to love you baby, you're not a quick fuck"

"I think I already love you, platonically of course but I know I'll fall in love soon"

"Me too baby, there's nothing to be ashamed of"

He kisses me again, holding me close until I kiss back shyly. Once I start kissing him Pete hums then wraps an arm around me and lifts me up without breaking the kiss. I squeal and pull away but Pete just chuckles and captures my lips in his again. He carries me to my room, stumbling and giggling the whole way then finally drops me down on my bed.

I feel like I should be nervous but I'm really not. This isn't something new and terrifying, it's just me and Pete so it's easy to feel comfortable. Plus I know Pete might be ok with kissing but he'd never go all the way with me so there's nothing to worry about. Honestly even if he did want to I doubt I'd have much of a problem with that either.

Pete takes a minute to admire me spread out on my bed for him then ducks down to kiss my neck. I whine loudly and tangle a hand in his hair to make sure he doesn't stop. Pete takes his time kissing up my neck to find my sensitive points then pulls back with a cheeky grin "You're so sensitive, I wonder if there's any other pretty places that'll make you make even more pretty noises"

I blush red but when he starts working my shirt up I sit up and help him get it off. Usually I'm not a huge fan of my body but I love the way it looks with Pete's hands on it. As he slides a hand slowly up my chest I admire the way his tanned hand looks against my pale skin. I don't want to sound vain but it looks beautiful and it just confirms to me that me and Pete are right for each other. It's silly and insignificant but it makes me really happy.

When Pete rolls my nipple between his fingers I whine again and buck up hips up for more. Pete easily pins me down with a hand on my shoulder and sucks my nipple into his mouth. I was so not prepared for this but it's the most amazing night of my life.

I'm completely melting under Pete's hands and mouth so when he pulls back all I can do is close my eyes and moan. Last time I acted too slutty it freaked Pete out but this time he growls softly and kisses me again.

At this point I'm almost completely hard and intoxicated by Pete. I'm desperate to touch him so I slip a hand onto his ass and another in his hair. I could easily do this all night but when Pete pulls back and murmurs "I love you"

I feel tears spring into my eyes. Kissing him is amazing but hearing him say he loves me is better than anything else.

With a shaky hand I cup his face and sob out "Pete I love you too"

"I know it's wrong for me to do this to you when you're so young but I can't help myself"

"It's not wrong, it's perfect"

"I love you, you're amazing baby"

I feel a tear slip down my cheek which Pete quickly kisses up before returning to my lips. I don't know how long we make out for but by the time we pull back my lips are red and swollen in the best way possible. I'm happier than I ever thought I could be and its crazy how this has all happened so fast.

Pete gives me one last gentle kiss before getting into bed with me and holding me close. I know he'll have to leave before my mom gets home but falling asleep in his arms is worth anything. As I drift off I hear him whisper he loves me once more so I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

Tomorrow I'm going to text Pete the second I wake up and plan for us to go on a date soon. I can't wait to go out with Pete and get to know everything about each other and maybe soon I'll get to call him my boyfriend.


End file.
